International application number PCT/US12/70856, filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Dec. 20, 2012, entitled “Automated Hair Cutting System and Method of Operation Thereof,” (hereinafter “Krenik '856”) provides a description of automated hair cutting systems. These systems operate by determining the position and/or orientation of a hair cutting device relative to a user receiving a haircut. Hair may be collected in a cutter head and extended for cutting to a length. Through electronic measurements and computational analysis, the location of where hair on the scalp of a user is collected into a cutter head may be determined and as hair is extended and slides through a cutter head, its length may be substantially determined so that a cutter head may be actuated at a time to cut hair to a length.
In Krenik '856, Krenik teaches multiple positioning devices that include positioning interfaces that may transmit and/or receive positioning signals in the course of interaction with a hair cutting device and possibly other elements of an automated hair cutting system to facilitate the ability of an automated hair cutting system to determine the position and/or orientation of a hair cutting device relative to the head of a user receiving a haircut. Krenik '856 also teaches how positioning devices may be flexible to fit a variety of users, may be folded for storage, and may be calibrated to the face and head of a user through the use of reference points. Review of Krenik '856 makes clear the benefits of positioning devices and methods for applying them that are convenient and easy to use for a variety of users. Positioning devices that fit easily on a user's head, accommodate differences in a user's head size and/or shape, include integrated electronics and wiring, are easily adjusted on a user's head and may easily be calibrated with simple methods once fitted to a user, may have a coordinate system easily associated with them, and fold for compact storage are highly desirable.